1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polyfunctional acyl silane photocrosslinking agents, photocrosslinkable compositions comprising the same and a photocrosslinking process using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We are aware of no prior art which discloses the polyfunctional acyl silanes of the present invention or suggests the use of the same in photocrosslinking compositions.
The closest prior art of which we are aware is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,853 Sagura et al which discloses bis-azides as photocrosslinking agents for the photocrosslinking of polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,306 Roos discloses photopolymerizable compositions and elements containing organosilanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,520 Boardman et al deals with preparing lithographic plates utilizing vinyl monomers containing hydrolyzable silane groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,212 Miyano discloses a presensitized lithoprinting plate comprising a support and a coating layer of a mixture of a photosensitive material and a silicone rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,056 Bock et al discloses crosslinking high density polyethylenes with t-octyl silicon peroxides.